


我英乙女-发情期时我的Alpha却不在身边-（出/咔）

by lanjiang233



Category: ABO - Fandom, 我的英雄学院, 爆豪胜己 - Fandom, 男神x你, 绿谷出久 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 设定为必须咬破后颈腺体+进入生殖腔成结才算完全标记_(:з」∠)_一切都是为了更好地ntr_(:з」∠)_
Kudos: 37





	我英乙女-发情期时我的Alpha却不在身边-（出/咔）

“呼...出久...跟...跟我来...”你气喘吁吁地把绿谷出久拉到了学校的一个隐蔽拐角里，看着你满脸潮红呼吸不匀的模样，他的大脑直接宕机了：“x...xx酱！！怎怎怎怎么了吗！！！”你凑近了他，感受到你急促的呼吸，绿谷出久恢复了一些神志。“这...这是——”他嗅着空气中愈加浓烈的信息素味道大惊失色。“x酱，你...你的发情期...”你拽住了他的衣领，大脑开始逐渐混乱：“对...我的...哈啊...我的发情期...提前了...我没有...没有带抑制剂...”  
身体空虚的要命，恨不得现在就把他扑倒在地，幸好大脑保留的最后一丝神智让你想起来这里是学校，你软软的蹭着他的胸膛，口齿不清的呢喃着：“快...快...标记我...出久...”绿发的男孩惊呆了，他涨红了脸差点咬到自己的舌头：“你...你说标标标记？？？”你被情欲折磨地几乎要落泪，颤抖着身体环上了他的脖颈：“出久...我...嗯...我好喜欢你...标记...标记我...没关系的...”  
绿谷出久简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，这份感情一直深埋在心底不敢吐露，可没想到...青梅竹马的你原来也是一直喜欢着自己的吗...“我...我也好喜欢x酱...可是现在这种情况下标记对你太不公平了...”绿谷出久心疼的看着你，“我先给你个临时标记...好吗？”你胡乱点了点头，不管是什么标记，只要能立刻平息这磨人的发情期就好。  
绿谷出久伸出手把你抱在了怀中，释放出信息素温柔地包裹住你，身体的躁动平息了不少，你舒服的呻吟出声，贴上他的脸颊磨蹭着。他害羞的有些不知所措，深呼吸了一下，嘴唇有些笨拙地贴上了你，还在犹豫要不要张开嘴。你有些哭笑不得，如果不交换体液的话就不是临时标记了啊笨蛋出久——红唇微启，你轻轻地含住了他的嘴唇，软软的舌头勾着他交缠在一起。甜蜜的Omega信息素让他的身体开始有些躁动，Alpha骨子里强势的一面逐渐展露出来，绿谷出久紧紧的把你按在了怀里，急切地舔舐着你的口腔，大力的动作让口水来不及吞咽就溢了出来，你的内裤早已湿透，只能软倒在他怀里发出甜腻的呻吟——听到你的声音绿谷出久如梦初醒，有些艰难地迫使自己离开了你的唇，似乎完全不敢相信刚才那样孟浪的人是自己。  
平复了一下呼吸，已经恢复正常的你退出了绿谷出久的怀抱，这让他稍稍有些失落，但想到你们已经确定的关系，他的心又雀跃了起来。你红着脸支支吾吾地让他先回教室，绿谷出久担心地看着你：“那你呢？”放任刚接受临时标记的你自己一个人可不行。看着你不断把短裙往下拽的动作，绿谷出久终于恍然大悟，手忙脚乱的脱下了自己的校服外套递给了你，他涨红着脸对你叮嘱了几句，随后一步三回头地走了。  
你有些脱力地靠在了墙上，不仅是内裤甚至裙子也湿了…这种事，怎么好意思对他说的出口？你把脸埋在他的衣服里，闻着上面淡淡的Alpha气息，心里既害羞又开心。正在你放松的时候，一股极富侵略性的Alpha信息素猛然笼罩了你，几乎瞬间就让你软了身子。这样轻度的临时标记只能暂时平息Omega身体的躁动，而为了不对你的身体造成太大影响，绿谷出久给你的信息素并不是特别浓烈，此刻轻易地就被更为强烈的Alpha冲得一干二净。  
这个信息素的味道…你的大脑已经开始有些混沌，心却渐渐地沉了下去，来人居然是…爆豪胜己。脚步声慢慢靠近了你，爆豪胜己在你面前停下，危险的眯起了眼睛：“我说你们两个怎么突然鬼鬼祟祟的，原来是你的发情期到了…还让臭久给了你临时标记？”怀中属于绿谷出久的外套深深地刺痛了他的眼睛，他抽出衣服扔在了地上，咬牙切齿的钳住了你的下巴。“为什么不是我…明明我比他更早认识你！”  
你被他愈发狂暴的信息素折磨地浑身发抖，好不容易被绿谷出久压制住的情欲此刻更为激烈的席卷了全身，身体开始有些不受控制：“不…呜…小胜…快…快离开这里…”爆豪胜己听到你下意识拒绝的话，心脏仿佛被攥成了一团，一抽一抽的疼。他沉默着把你翻过来抵在了墙上，尖利的牙齿叼住了后颈的皮肤。你惊呆了，反应过来后开始拼尽全力地挣扎：“不…小胜...你疯了！不要——”  
“我已经抹去了臭久留下的信息素...”爆豪胜己咧开了嘴角，毫不留情地刺破了你的腺体，Alpha信息素注入了血液中，强烈的刺激使你紧绷着身体直接到达了高潮，“发情期的Omega如果没有Alpha在身边的话会怎么样...不用我告诉你吧？”低哑的呢喃在你耳边响起，他喘息着舔舐你的后颈，眼中满是爱意与疯狂，“我爱你...没有人可以从我身边抢走你——”


End file.
